


witchcraft in your lips

by neroh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Space Husbands, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: It’s not like he did it on purpose.(He actually did.)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	witchcraft in your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePathLessTrekked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePathLessTrekked/gifts).



> Unbetaed; all mistakes are my own. The original prompt was from ThePathLessTrekked: "Jim, how the hell did you manage to book the only damned room on the planet that has only one bed?!"

It’s not like he did it on purpose. 

(He actually did.)

Which he tries to explain to Leonard, but the doctor isn’t having it. He’s huffing and puffing and about to blow the damn hotel room down. “If you think I’m going to share a bed with you while you’re flirtin’ with everything in sight, you have another thing coming, Jim!”

Jim palms his face, shaking his head. “I’m not going to flirt with anyone,” he groans. “I was going to flirt with you, but you’re not obviously not interested.”

“Huh?” Leonard asks in a less than eloquent manner. 

Now he’s blushing and this is embarrassing. “I like you,” Jim says. “Like...like you, like you.” 

Leonard is still staring at him like he has five heads.

“And I was going to make a move on this trip,” he concludes, whispering. Jim swallows down what’s left of his pride and claps his hands together with false cheer (and a smile to match). “I’ll go ask the front desk if they have a cot or something.”

He’s heading towards the door when Leonard grabs Jim by his arm and pulls him against his chest. “For a genius, sometimes you’re too stupid to live, Jim.”

“Um…thanks. I guess,” Jim replies as he tries to wiggle free of Leonard’s steel-like grip. “Just forget about it…”

He doesn’t end up finishing the sentence thanks to Leonard’s mouth again his own. It tastes just like Jim thought it would.

Of bourbon, honey, and peaches. 

“You’re a moron,” Leonard whispers when they come up for air several hours and a few orgasms later. 

The bed is a mess, sheets strewn all over the place and they are sharing a single pillow. 

“Had I known you felt the same way, Bonesy, I would have just asked you out,” Jim tells him as the doctor walks his fingers down his spine. 

“You can still do that, kid.”

He rolls onto his side, watching as the doctor’s fingers don’t miss a beat and continue on their wayward path on his body. “Bones,” Jim says, licking his lips. “May I take you out for dinner?”

(The answer is yes…after they have more sex, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](HTTP://nerodeniro.tumblr.com) or join [THE BIG FEELS CLUB](https://discord.gg/KEjfJGh) Discord server!


End file.
